Caesar
Caesar is a hero in BTD7: Planet of the Apes. He uses a powerful shotgun to scatter his enemies. Upgrades Caesar will start upgrading himself every round upon placement. His upgrades can also be immediately bought with cash, though the amount of cash required to purchase the next upgrade will increase exponentially as the upgrades get higher. *Level 1: Caesar attacks Bloons with his shotgun, firing 4 bullets per shot. *Level 2: Slightly increased popping power and range. *Level 3: Caesar occasionally lobs a fragmentation grenade at Bloons that explodes, pops Lead, and inflicts AoE damage. *Level 4: Caesar can detect Camo Bloons and hurt Ghost Bloons. Increases the amounts of pellets to 6 bullets per shot. Tighter shotgun spread. *Level 5: Unlocks Ape Rampage: Caesar's damage and popping power is multiplied by 2.5 for 15 seconds. *Level 6: Ape Rampage duration increased to 20 seconds. *Level 7: Shotgun pellets burst into 2 smaller shotgun pellets as they hit their targets. *Level 8: Pellets burst into 3 instead of 2. Pellets can now ricochet between Bloons, significantly increasing popping power. *Level 9: Unlocks Together Strong, an ability that increases the health, attack speed, and damage of all Towers within his range for 20 seconds. *Level 10: Ape Rampage ability increases in effectiveness exponentially the more towers there are around him. Fire rate of shotgun significantly increased. Ability duration increased to 23.5545 seconds. *Level 11: The smaller shotgun pellets now burst into 3 even smaller pellets which in turn burst into 3 even smaller shotgun pellets. *Level 12: Together Strong has significantly increased range and duration (37.2 seconds) *Level 13: Shotgun pellets explode at the end of their lifespan. *Level 14: Pellet popping power significantly increased. *Level 15: 2x fire rate and popping power. *Level 16: Unlocks a passive ability known as Ape Migration, which permanently gives Caesar the option to become mobile. 9% increase to fire rate. *Level 17: Logistics - Drastically increases Caesar's travelling speed. 13% increase to attack range. *Level 18: Seafaring - Caesar can now travel over water and stay on water should he choose to do so. *Level 19: Covert Expertise - Towers within Caesar's range can detect camo and are untargetable by most attacking Bloons. *Level 20: Together Strong can now make Towers INVULNERABLE for 4.5 seconds. *Level 21: Starfaring - Caesar can now travel over Outer Space/Void areas and stay on said areas should he choose to do so. +4 popping power and +7 damage. *Level 22: Together Strong's invulnerability duration increased to 6 seconds. *Level 23: Caesar's fragmentation grenade is replaced by a devastating plasma grenade that has a very high explosion radius, inflicts massive amounts of damage, BREAK ARMOR of targeted Bloons for 6 seconds, and can hurt all Bloon types. *Level 24: Together Strong invulnerability duration increased to 8 seconds and total duration increased to 41 seconds. *''Level 25:'' Fire rate increased by 4 times. Shotgun attack inflicts 15x damage to Ceramic, Fortified, and MOAB-Class Bloons. Together Strong invulnerability duration increased to 20 seconds. Backstory War for the Planet of the Apes Caesar comes from the rebooted Planet of the Apes universe. He died of his wounds at the end of the events of War for the Planet of the Apes. Dimensional anomaly 9 years later, a massive dimensional convergence event triggered a giant portal that sucked in all of the apes from the paradise. The suction was so strong that it uprooted trees and ripped Caesar's buried body from the ground and into the portal, which led to official the BTD timeline. Resurrection While his Ape Kingdom ended up in Hominidae Island, the body of Caesar himself ends up in the Solar Realm, an ethereal dimension where the Sun Gods lived. His body falls near the Solar Castle, where he is picked up by Sun Avatars and brought to the Blue Sun God and his associates, the Sun Gods. The Blue Sun God recognizes this as a part of the prophecy of which the Monkeys must work with people from outside their world to defeat the Bloons' leader, and orders that Caesar be revived. The Sun Avatars placed him in one of their Heaven Liquid pools, resurrecting him. Before returning to consciousness, Caesar has a nightmare where his kingdom is slaughtered by an army of sentient balloons, and sees a monkey archer get utterly disintegrated by a purple beam of shadowy energy blasted by a giant blimp. He is then shot at from behind by a sentient ceramic balloon armed with a rifle, but instead of dying from the shot he suddenly finds himself in a desert in the middle of the night. He hears a hoarse voice shout at him from behind: "Caesar... We meet again." He turns around and, to his abject horror, the person behind him was Koba but a body colored luminescent purple and eyes glowing red. Koba cackles maniacally and grows extremely large, before crushing Caesar with a giant crowbar. Caesar wakes up from the nightmare in terror and he panics, and the Sun Avatars calm him down. He looks around his surroundings and utters: "Where am I? Who are you?" The Prophecy Caesar is then brought to the Nuclear Chamber, the throne room for the 5 Elder Sun Gods, including the Blue Sun God himself. There, the Blue Sun God explains the prophecy of a Bloon god of unimaginable power leading a deadly fascist regime to conquer the universe, with the Monkey World and its Solar System as their first target. He tells Caesar about the crossing over between three worlds: the TOTiverse, the Metaverse, and Caesar's world, the Cherninverse, and how only by uniting the heroes of these three realms can the Bloon god be defeated. If the heroes fail, the Bloon god and his ruthless regime will roll across the TOTiverse consume it with their dictatorial rule, then expand their conquest to the next universe, then the next, until all of existence is mired in their all-consuming tyranny. Reunion of Empires Invasion Offensive on Terra Bloonus Worst Fear Resurgent Self-Sacrifice In-game Quotes When placed on the map: *"Apes! Together! STRONG!" *"Apes do not want war... but will fight if we must! When clicked on too many times: *"Watch it!" When selecting him: *"What do you want?" *"Huh?" When levelling up: *"Knowledge is power!" When a tower is killed: *(WIP) When Bloons are leaking: *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JDbwEQG2cqI "NO!!!!"] *"Stop them, human!" When all lives are lost: *Ape... n-n-not... k-k-kill... a-ape... Trivia *According to his in-game quotes, Caesar seems to be aware that he's in a game controlled by a human. This phenomenon is called breaking the fourth wall. Category:Heroes Category:References Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes